kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fubuki Izumi
(cameo) King of Time ~A.D. 2018~ (official) |lastepisode = A.D. 2019: Dust to Dust |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Risa Saito Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English) |label2 = Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= is one of the members of the Resistance who opposed the tyranny of alongside and , she is the superior officer to the latter who likewise hails the year 2068. She is the oldest daughter of Goro Izumi and Taki and the sister to Reina Izumi, also known as Ray. She later becomes a Rider herself, transforming into , whose mantle was originally assumed by the late from the . History Fubuki appears in Go-Onger feat. Build as she travels to 2018, along with to look after the past selves of her parents. It's revealed that she tasked him to give Taki the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch. She warns him about the . She later appears along with Geiz using their Time Mazines to rescue the Kamen Riders and Go-Ongers in the aftermath of Kai Amataro's defeat and subsequent unificational rift of the dimensions. Personality Fubuki is a brave, strong-willed, and dedicated individual who possesses her father's determination and cunning as well her mother's calm, collected and no-nonsense personality. It is where , , and even Taki herself noted the similar traits. Being Geiz's superior in the Resistance, Fubuki takes a more subtle approach in dealing with in terms of the possibility of becoming . Like Tsukuyomi, Fubuki isn't hostile towards Sougo. Like her fellow Resistance members, she is very aware of 's presence in preserving Sougo's path of becoming a king. However, she is not without a dark side. Fubuki is also paranoid and secretive in that she preferred to stay on the sidelines until Ray makes her presence known in her mother's quest to destroy Soul Edge. Upon encountering Ray during the mission to protect Krita-Yuga and Xianghua, Fubuki felt in a state of unease, fearing that Taki might find out the truth about her. Either way, Fubuki chose to reveal everything about Ray instead of hiding from her mother. Even if that's the case, Fubuki cares for her mother and father's present-day counterparts and eventually accepting her as their future child. It is revealed that her habits of keeping secrets rooted from her being unable to stop her adoptive younger sister, Reina, who took on the name Ray. The reason Ray went on to seek Soul Edge is due to her discussion with Taki trying to keep Reina from going to the past and find the cursed sword in order to protect her. Fubuki first believed that Ray can be redeemed in order to prevent her from reaching Soul Edge. However, after witnessing all the atrocities she has committed in the story, she eventually stopped caring for her adoptive sister and wants Ray pay for her crimes in the afterlife. Family *Goro Izumi - father, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ **Toshihiro Izumi - paternal grandfather **Honoka Izumi - paternal grandmother *Taki - mother, Kamen Rider Taki *Reina Izumi/Ray - adoptive younger sister, Another Decade *Anzu Izumi - paternal aunt, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Powers and Abilities Weakness *'Taki'/'Goro Izumi': Because Fubuki is Taki and Goro's daughter, any attempt on her parents' lives in the present will put her existence in jeopardy. This is proven true during Taki's fight with her future self, her desperation to die will cause the demise of her own daughter. Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 116.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 50.7 t. (right arm)/61.7 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 59.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.9 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Grease's accessed by using the , loaded with the North Blizzard Fullbottle, in the Build Driver, hence known as the . Grease's left arm is equipped with the that can be used to crush enemies or freeze them by blowing cold particles. The right arm, is equipped with the that is able to shoot ice as a form of attack. In addition, Grease's legs can also produce icicles from the ground. This form was originally used by , the original Kamen Rider Grease. Fubuki Izumi would take Kazumi's Build Driver and Blizzard Knuckle to transform into this form. Due to her genes possessing that of her father's Hazard Level, she is unaffected by the Blizzard Knuckle's fatal side effects. This form has 2 different finishers: *Build Driver finishers: ** : ** : Grease Blizzard's insert theme, entitled "Blizzard", also doubles as the insert theme for Kamen Rider Taki's Futurering Grease Blizzard. - BeyonDriver= Futurering Grease Blizzard 's dramatic rock music) Futurering Grease Blizzard! Blizzard!|Transformation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.7 cm. *'Rider Weight': 100.2 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 44.3 t. (right arm)/55.7 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 51.7 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 64.9 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Taki's Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard-based form accessed using the Grease Blizzard Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . When the Grease Blizzard Miridewatch is activated, Fubuki's consciousness is transferred into Taki, akin to . In this form, Taki is equipped with the on her left arm that can be used to crush enemies or freeze them by blowing cold particles. In addition, Taki can call a snowstorm or a hail on the battlefield upon assuming this form, the latter being damages allies and enemies on the scene. Futurering Grease Blizzard bears the following parts: * - Futurering Grease Blizzard's helmet. ** Corona'|三羽ガラスコロナ|Sanbagarasu Korona|extra = lit., "Three Crows Corona"}} - The horn of Caliber H/Blizzard attached above the GNS Signal. In addition to acting as an antenna in intensifying snowstorms and hail in the battlefield, it is applied with a special heatproof coating that can withstand high temperatures. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. The kanji is engraved to represent its elemental affinity. It contains archived data of Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard's abilities and special equipment such the ability to surround the area in absolute zero degree temperature. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Blizzard'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of the Caliber H/Blizzard. It adjusts and regulates the wearer's temperature. * - The chest armor of Futurering Grease Blizzard. It is made of hardened that makes up Grease Blizzard's , armor, , and central circuit that replicates Grease Blizzard's power. * - The shoulders. They serve as means of propulsion which generates Variable Ice. * - The armlet on the left arm that connects to the GBZ Demolition One X. * - Futurering Grease Blizzard's gauntlet on the right hand. An upgraded version of the Snow Storm Armory that allows Taki to shoot ice as a form of attack. Compare to her other Futurering forms, Futurering Grease Blizzard's stats are still eclipsed by Futurering Volt, but is much more stronger than Futurering Shippu in terms of punching and kicking power. But, like the actual Grease Blizzard, Taki cannot jump as high and is much slower. This form's finisher is the '|トリニティグレイシャルブレイク|Toriniti Gureisharu Bureiku}}: Taki charges the GBZ Demolition One X with icy energy that is colder than -20,000 °C before punching the ground with it, launching a shock wave of ice towards the opponent, which then conjures into icicle spears that impales them and consequently freezing the opponent solid. Futurering Grease Blizzard's insert theme is entitled, "Blizzard". Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 54 - Ki-Rider= Ki-Rider '|キライダー|Kiraidā}} is the of the hybrid / team . It is accessed by using the Ki-Rider Ridewatch. Appearances: Taki Gaiden episode TBA }} Equipment Devices * - transformation belt * - Adapter for Build Driver and personal weapon. * - transformation trinket. * * - Communication device. Vehicles * - a time-traveling bullet train, summoned through the Den-O Ridewatch. * **Time Mazine (Taki Mode) - originally a mass produced variant with the colors of G7 Icarus XYZ EX Strike Armor. Later given to her mother, which is then updated into version 2.0 with the colors of Taki's Rider form. Legend Rider Devices to summon Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard. }} - Miridewatch= 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= Futurering Grease Blizzard! Blizzard!|Transformation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 4= |-| 5= ! Blizzard!|Transformation announcement with |Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 6= |Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} * : Based on , this Miridewatch provides Taki access to Future Ring Grease Blizzard. Grease Blizzard Miridewatch (closed).png|Grease Blizzard Miridewatch Grease Blizzard Miridewatch (open).png|Grease Blizzard Miridewatch (open) }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Fubuki is portrayed by , best known for her portrayal of Ryo Yumimura in Ultraman Dyna. Grease Blizzard is portrayed by suit actor |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}}. She is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in the English dub of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Etymology Her given name means "blizzard", fitting that she becomes the second Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard. Notes *Fubuki being the daughter of a Kamen Rider from the present who is also a Rider from the future brings to mind and . **Unlike the Future Kiva and Drive, Fubuki only assumed a Rider form that didn't belong to either of her parents, but that of . *Her personality and role, especially that she is the future child of one of the main characters brings to mind Future Trunks. *Fubuki is the second character to transform into a canon-exclusive Rider first assumed by its original identity since as . See also * - Original Kamen Rider Grease. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Riders